dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War/Chaos Lord
} | name = Chaos Lord | page = Chaos Lord (Dawn of War) | type = Commander | portrait = Dow csm lord icon.png | icon = Dow csm lord icon.png | race = Chaos Space Marines | role = Primary commander | description = | game = Dawn of War | version = 1.51 }}The '''Chaos Lord' is the main leader of the Chaos army. Ruthless and cunning, he is blessed by the Dark Powers, giving him superior strength and stamina. Lord Bale led forces from the Alpha Legion in the original Dawn of War. Lord Crull commanded the Blood Legion of Khorne in their perpetual war with the Orks on Lorn V in Winter Assault. The Word Bearers followed Eliphas the Inheritor's bid for redemption on Kronus in Dark Crusade. Firaeveus Carron led the Alpha Legion out of the Warp Storm in their assault on the Kaurava System in Soulstorm. Description *''Commander Unit (Primary).'' *''Boosts morale recovery when attached to squads.'' *''Ability upgrades provide attack bonuses for himself and troops.'' *''Can be possessed by the Bloodthirster *''Effective against Infantry and Heavy Infantry. Excels at close combat.'' Stats Chaos Lords have: *1305 Hit Points *600 Morale *Deals 135-165 melee damage *Deals 54-56 ranged damage Tactics In melee combat, the Chaos Lord can go blow for blow with almost every commander in the game. Initially, he will defeat any commander available at the game's start, even the Space Marine Force Commander, the Ork Big Mek, or the Necron Lord, in 1-on-1 combat. Because of this, the Chaos user should be unafraid of sending him into battle where he will certainly earn his value. His auspex can also be used to keep an eye on locations and choke points through which the enemy will most certainly pass. Against the Eldar, it works wonders in protecting areas that the Eldar might seek to build a hidden Webway Gate. In small early engagements between forces, it is often advantageous to try and eliminate the accompanying enemy commander first. Targeting him with both the Chaos Lord and any accompanying troops will typically result in the quick death of the opposing commander. Normally the Chaos Lord and some of the accompanying troops will be left to face the remaining infantry. Commander armor is the toughest in the game and early on, even if the Chaos Lord has but a fraction of his health, he will still be able to decimate entire squads because his commander armor is so tough. Eliminating enemy commanders who can typically do the most damage to the Chaos Lord's commander armor will lengthen the lifespan of the Chaos Lord. In this way, the Chaos Lord's attack and presence, blow for blow, is incredibly powerful. The Chaos Lord tends to fall away during the Tier 2 stage for the Chaos faction. Tier 2 typically brings with it large squads of upgraded, powerful ranged units for most races, units that will make it difficult for the Chaos Lord to approach them in melee combat, despite his powerful commander armor. Instead, the Chaos Sorcerer with his slew of spells and teleporting abilities seems to be the better fit in Tier 2. Most Chaos users seem to spend Tier 2 upgrading their Chaos Lord's health and damage instead of actively trying to use the Chaos Lord in skirmishes (unless necessary). In Tier 3, the Chaos Lord will typically re-emerge since his health and strength will have been dramatically increased. He can better survive the powerful ranged units of the Tier 2 class, as most types gain no new major upgrades besides health bonuses with the advent of Tier 3. At this point, he may be fully upgraded in terms of health and damage and may even have the Daemon Prince transformation charged. The Chaos Lord fully upgraded does incredible melee damage to all units (especially vehicles with the vehicle high armor type). His Daemon Strength is useful to finish off enemy commanders and can turn the tide of battle as it increases his melee damage considerably. The Chaos Lord in Tier 3 also has the ability to transform into the powerful Daemon Prince, the second most powerful Chaos unit, after the Bloodthirster. Be aware that, while during his Daemon Prince transformation, the Chaos Lord is invincible, there is a slight delay after it is selected during which the Chaos Lord will still take damage and may die if he had too little health at the time, canceling the transformation. The player does not lose the charge however and the transformation is immediately available as soon as the Chaos Lord is rebuilt. However, the inability to use the Daemon Prince, especially at a critical point in a battle, may spell the end for the Chaos user. Finally, once the Daemon Prince is on the field, the Chaos Lord cannot be rebuilt until the Daemon Prince is destroyed. Abilities Tainted Auspex Symbol of Chaos Daemon Strength Summon Daemon Prince Weapons Bolt Pistol |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |25 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Accursed Crozius |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|With each blow, the Accursed Crozius inflicts a slow poison that deals 5 DPS for 8 s and cuts the target's movement speed in half for 4 seconds. |} Weapon Upgrades Plasma Pistol |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |See Wargear: Plasma Pistols !Range |25 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |See Wargear: Plasma Pistols !Accuracy |65% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Wargear: Plasma Pistols |- !Notes | colspan="5"|Once researched, the Plasma Pistol permanently replaces the Bolt Pistol. |} Researchable Upgrades Wargear: Plasma Pistols Commander Veteran Upgrade Commander Hero Upgrade Symbol of Chaos Research Daemon Strength Research Daemon Prince Research Quotes When selected #''Show me the enemy.'' #''What do you want?'' #''I see with purpose.'' #''Do not trifle with me, worm.'' #''I am here to reap you.'' #''Back off!'' #''Cross me, and die!'' When moved #''We hear the doom approaching.'' #''We play your way, for now.'' #''Don't think you can order me around!'' #''Your ground trembles with every step.'' #''I go.'' When attacking #''I will shatter their souls.'' #''Feast on their flesh.'' #''Slaughter them all.'' When attaching to a squad #''Come my minions, let us steal their souls.'' #''You are now under serving under my presence.'' When leaving a squad #''Go now and spread the taint as I have shown you.'' #''We cleanse, I will fight along side you no longer.''